Vocabulary
Introduction For those of you who are confused about ancestor blessings, companion wolves etc. This page will help you understand what Seri means when she says these words. These are all the terms used throughout the series. Ancestor Blessings These are the auto-saves that are part of the game mechanics. If a pup or the main wolf dies, then what Seri does, is she reloads the last auto save but only if she has the ancestor blessing required. Once, Kuma and Nightwatch both died at the same time due to a cougar attack; so Seri reloaded the last auto save and used up two ancestor blessings. This is because each pup or wolf that dies equals one ancestor blessing. That's one ancestor per wolf/pup. Side-story wolves cannot use ancestor blessings to save themselves or their pups but they can earn them. Ancestor Blessings can be gained by the wolves that we are playing by; the wolves that are given quests or challenges by ancestors (we can vote on the ancestor who gives the blessings by strawpolls which Seri put in the description box), and if the wolf successfully completes the challenge, they acquire an ancestor blessing which can be used for their pups or future generations, as well as breaking curses (if 12 ancestor blessings are earned the Sorrow of the Skies/Storms event could be broken). Companion Wolves These are wolves that you can't see due to the game mechanics. Wolf Quest doesn't have a level where you see last generation wolves helping you out with your pups - not yet. The companion wolves started up after Wisp (the older sister of Geo), so each companion wolf is from Wisp's line. Each of the companion wolves accompanies the main wolf heirs and their mates throughout Amethyst Mountain and they help raise the pups - but you have to use your imagination to see them. The current companion wolf is Spirit - Wisp's surviving son. Cursed Bear The Cursed Bear is a game glitch which will cause a bear to remain in place, even after taking three hits and will often win a fight against a wolf, forcing them to retreat or die in battle as Atlas did. This curse is most common among the Stormy Skies Pack, or 'Bear-Butt Biters.' Eagle Glitch This is a game glitch which causes the eagle to not be visible when it comes down, meaning it's easy to lose pups to it. Has killed a lot of pups in the history of both Moon Pack and Stormy Skies Pack, including Lunala's entire second litter (Shadow was brought back with an ancestor blessing) and Basil (though he was said to have died from a poorly aimed lightning strike) Heir The heir is the wolf we vote on to continue the legacy in their perspective and who Seri plays as. Only their pups can be the next heir. Each heir has three litters and now helps raise their Companion Wolf's litter. For a few generations (Nightlight and Atlas - Lunala and Misty) there were two wolves selected as heir, however when Lunala fled the forest, the packs merged to become one pack. Moon Pack The original founding pack for the wolves. Started with Luna and Sol. Owls There aren't actual owls in the game (besides the hooting you hear at night) - these are just the eagles that come down to target the pups but if they come at night Seri calls them owls. Pup Predators A pup predator is anything that can target your pups at any point in the game. They are as follows: Eagle, cougar, bear, coyote, and rival wolf. The worst pup predators are cougars, bears, and rival wolves. Side Stories Side stories are stories told in-between each litter of puppies. These side stories can follow wolves either from the most recent litter, previous litters, or siblings of the main pack heir. The wolves followed in these side stories are voted on by the viewers, and are not necessarily the next heir to the pack. 'Skill points' Skillpoints was originally an idea by Ashley Ro'meave that was added in Bear and Wolf Season - Episode #24. Wolves must hunt certain creatures in front of the pups to teach them to hunt, thus earning them Skillpoints. When the pups have enough skillpoints, they are allowed to be brought to the summer hunting grounds. Skillpoints can only be earned in the Summer Journey. Sorrow of the Skies/Sorrow of the Storms Curse This is where it must remain night until the curse is broken. The curse first arose when the Stormy Skies Pack ancestors accidentally struck Basil with a lightning bolt which they were trying to scare a eagle away with but instead it hit Basil (see Eagle Glitch). The curse left the wolves of the Starry Skies Pack for a generation, but the wolves were promised they could break it in one of two ways. One being when the community votes on the pup spirits to send down, if the litter that is chosen has Basil reincarnated in it the curse will be broken. The second is if the community so chooses, twelve ancestor blessings may be used. Starry Skies Pack Merged the packs after several generations apart. Started with Stardancer and Geo. After the failure of Lunula's litter, she and her mate copper left the forest, thus ending the Moon Pack in Yellowstone. The Starry Skies pack is a mixture of the Moon Pack, and the Stormy Skies Pack Stormy Skies Pack Split off from the Moon Pack in the season Brothers' Journey. Started with Atlas and Storm. While exploring in Lost River, Atlas found a mate Storm, and started a pack with her. they journeyed back to Yellowstone to start the Stormy Skies Pack. Summer Hunting Grounds Known in-game as the Rendezvous Site (there are many common wolf rendezvous sites in real life), wolves must bring their pups there to end the game on the Summer Journey. You can keep playing with the same wolves but you can't play any further in the game with that litter of pups. Anything else missing? Feel free to edit this and correct or simplify my explanations! ^^ Category:Information